The Thirteenth Captain
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: What if Ukitake was killed during the war and was reborn? Read and find out how he handles his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thirteenth Captain**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The last thing that Jushiro Ukitake remembered was the blade of Sosuke Aizen piercing his heart during the battle and darkness. Next thing that Ukitake knew that he was being carried by a giant man that was a big or even bigger than Zaraki, driving a flying motorcycle. When he tried to move his head to look around, he found out that he was in an infant's body. And at that moment, he knew that he was reincarnated. The sad part was that he will probably never see his best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku and his thirteenth company again. Even if he did, they would not recognized him. Suddenly, a happy thought came to him when he realized that he won't have to suffer from his lung ailment, tuberculosis, any more. A thought came him that made him realized that he remembered his past life, but that was impossible. Because from what he remembered what he was told about reincarnation was that the person would never remember their past lives. So he wondered what happened to him that would cause him to remember his past life.

Soon, it became too much for him to deal with and with the gentle rocking, he quickly fell asleep.

**(Scene Break)**

It had been ten years since that night. He found out that his new name was Harry Potter and also that he still has tuberculosis and the coughing fits that it would cause. Sometimes, when it got really bad, he would cough up some blood. It became a blessing, when a few weeks back, Dudley and his group of friends found out about his ailment and how they stopped bullying him and instead they were helping him.

_Flashback_

_Ukitake was running from his cousin, Dudley and his group of friends who wanted to play 'Harry Hunting'. Suddenly a coughing fit started and his cousin and his friends finally caught up to him._

"_So, not so fast now, Potter?" A boy with a rat face sneered._

_He could not answer him as he was still coughing. While he was coughing, he felt something wet and sticky on his hand and knew it was blood. He wished that Retsu Unohana was here to help him. _

"_Will you stop that coughing, will you!" Dudley said as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. Dudley faltered when he saw the blood on Ukitake's hand. Now many believed that Dudley was very stupid, but he was smart enough to know that something was very wrong when there was blood on his cousin's hand and that it was a sign that Harry was sick._

"_Hey guys, I think that we should leave Potter alone for now on," Dudley said to his friends while he continued to stare at the blood._

"_Why should we, Big D?" One of his friends asked. _

"_Because if an adult sees the blood and us, they might think that we did this to him and we will get into trouble. And besides he is sick," Dudley explained. The others thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement._

_End of Flashback_

Since then Dudley and his friends have been helping him when the chores that his aunt and uncle gave him became too much for him to handle. And in exchange, Ukitake would help them out with their homework. A few weeks after Dudley saw the blood, Dudley became brave enough and asked what was wrong with him. So Ukitake explained about tuberculosis and how dust and pollen can trigger a coughing fit, but sometimes it can get so bad that he would cough up blood.

The next day, Dudley tried to get his parents to take Ukitake to the doctor so he could get some help with his lung ailment, but they refused by stating that it's the freak's fault for being sick. So Dudley did everything that he could to convince his parents otherwise, but nothing worked. At least, Dudley got him to live in Dudley's second bedroom instead of the cupboard. For that Ukitake will be forever grateful. After a while, he noticed that Dudley would worrying about him and see if he was okay or he needed any help, which in turned caused Ukitake to feel guilty because he does not want to be a burden on Dudley.

**(Scene Break)**

Ukitake once again is in the middle of a coughing fit. The reason is that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took him and Dudley to a very old house that was located on an island out at sea and there was a horrible storm blowing outside. The wind was blowing and the sea water was being sprayed all over the house. Now the house was very dusty and it looked like someone had not even cleaned it in about twenty years.

Finally the coughing subsided and Ukitake drank the glass of water that Dudley handed to him.

"Thank you for the water, Dudley," Ukitake said.

"No problem. Are you going to be alright?" Dudley asked.

"For now, I will. If no one stirs up the dust around in the air," Ukitake replied as he laid down to rest because that coughing fit took a toll on his already weak body.

Ukitake thought back to when this craziness started. It was when those mysterious letters that were addressed to him, started this mess in the first place. He did not know who would want to contact him that much. When they first started to come, he thought someone like Shunsui, was trying to contact him, but after first twenty letters, he knew that it was not someone in the Soul Society, because they would never go to this type of extreme. He knew that something was up, when Aunt Petunia freaked out over the first letter. Each time that the letters came, they seemed to be double than the amount before. It was driving them nuts.

"It would be best, if you would go to sleep, Harry," Dudley broke his train of thought.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I am being a burden on Dudley," Ukitake responded.

"It's alright. Night, Harry," Dudley said before yawning.

"Goodnight, Dudley," Ukitake said before closing his eyes to get his much needed sleep to recover from the coughing.

They went to sleep, not knowing that at midnight something is going to happen that will change their lives forever.

AN: I hope you like it. If there is any mistakes, please forgive me, because I wrote this in the middle of the night. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Everyone was fast asleep when there was a loud BOOM! And it shook the very foundations of the shack. Ukitake and Dudley both shot up from where they were sleeping. BOOM! Ukitake sensed that someone was at the door. Dudley helped Ukitake to his feet, knowing that his body was still weak from that coughing fit from earlier on. It seemed that whenever Ukitake had an attack like that, he could barely move his body to anything.

Ukitake pushed back his long black hair that reached to his mid back, out of his eyes when his aunt and uncle came running into the room. Both Dudley and Ukitake saw that Vernon had bought a rifle which was now in his hands and it was pointed at the door. When Vernon demanded to know who was out there, he had a slightly crazy look on his face. And that made both Dudley and Ukitake very nervous and they hope that Vernon would not shoot either one of them. They knew that they should stay silent and not draw attention to yourself when Vernon was in this state.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the hinges of the door broke as the door slammed down to the ground. And a giant man stepped inside and bent down and picked the door back up and placed it back in its frame.

The giant apologized, "Sorry about that, I'll fix that."

As Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, Ukitake asked, "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

The giant man looked at him, after a moment, the man started to beam and answered, "You must be Harry. I have not seen you since you were a baby. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
>"I demand that you leave this instant…" Before Uncle Vernon got to finish what he was saying, Hagrid grabbed the rifle out of his hands, twisted it into a knot, and threw it into the one of the corners of the room.<p>

Something in Ukitake's mind clicked together and he asked Hagrid, "Mr. Hagrid, are you here, because of all of the letters that someone keeps sending me recently?"

"None of that Mr. stuff and yes, that's why I'm here," Hagrid said as he dug around inside his pockets for something. When he got the letter in his hand, he handed it to Ukitake. As he was handing the letter to the boy, Hagrid glared at the two adults daring them to say anything, so they kept their mouths shut.

Ukitake read the letter with Dudley reading the letter over his shoulder.

"So magic is real, Hagrid?" Ukitake asked when he finished reading the letter and handed it to Dudley, because Dudley wanted to read it again to make sure it was not a joke of some sort.

"Of course, magic's real! Watch!" Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and pointed it at the cold fireplace and suddenly, there was a fire burning, warming up the room that they were in.

"COOL! Hey Harry, maybe these wizards can cure your illness," Dudley stated with excitement as he bounced on his feet, while smiling like Christmas came early. Now, his cousin might have a chance at a normal life without his disease.

"ILLNESS! Are you sick, Harry?" Hagrid asked as he studied Harry, hoping it was not true. The poor boy has such bad luck, that he does not need even a harder life. He could not believe it that little Harry was sick, but now with the light from the fire, he could see that Harry has some sweat on his face, and looked a little bit pale, and he was breathing a little bit harder than normal.

"Its just a lung ailment that I had for my whole life. Its no big deal," Ukitake replied as he smiled weakly. "Now, Hagrid, what can you tell me about my parents and the wizardry world?"

Hagrid started describing about his parents and how they were good people. Dudley on the other hand, shook his head when Harry said it was no big deal. He knew that Harry always thinks and helps others before he takes care of himself. Dudley's thoughts were interrupted when his mother snapped and began ranting how her sister was a freak and had married another freak from that school of hers. How they got married, had Harry, and how they got themselves blown up and how they got landed with Harry. And that lead Hagrid to explain how Harry was famous along with his parents. He could not believe it, not only his cousin, Harry, has magic and there was a chance that magic could heal him of his illness, but also Harry is famous through something that he probably did not even do, but he was still famous either way. It was official, Dudley has the coolest cousin ever and it was a pity that he could not tell any of his friends about this or they would think that he went off the deep end.

**(Scene Break)**

In the Soul Society…

In the captains' meeting room, all of the captains and their vice captains (in the case of the thirteenth company, only the vice captain was there because they did not have a captain yet and they were not ready for another one) stood in attention in front of the Head Captain Yamamoto. The Head Captain had called for a meeting out of thin air. So everyone was naturally curious on what was going on.

"Captains and the Vice Captains, earlier today, I received word from the Research and Development Department, that one of their equipment had detected the familiar spiritual pressure of Jushiro Ukitake."

Almost everyone gasped at the news that they just heard. The Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Company fainted from the shock. About half of them had witnessed the death of the kind, caring captain of the thirteenth company. And each and every single one of them blamed themselves for not getting there in time to save him. So now that the news of his reincarnation was confirmed the real questions were, will Ukitake remember any of them? And will he still be the same person that he was before he was killed?

"Ukitake's alive! Well, where is he?" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Company yelled out. He took his best friend's death the hardest and he still was not the same since. Now, he not only did the paperwork for his company, but for the thirteenth company as well.

"Calm down, Captain Kyoraku. We located him near Surrey, England and just confirmed it." The Head Captain said.

"So when are we going to retrieve him?" Shunsui asked. He wanted to say to Ukitake that he was so very sorry that he could not save him and also to beg him for forgiveness.

"You, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Retsu Unohana, and myself are traveling to England in two days to investigated this. So you two be prepared for departure. Dismissed." Head Captain Yamamoto commanded before leaving the meeting room.

Everyone was now in good spirits since the war. They headed back to their own companies to tell them the wonderful news that Ukitake was alive in the world of the living. To each of them, Ukitake could always make you smile and make you think of the good of life even though you had a bad day. Or in Yachiru's case, Ukitake was your personal candy supplier.

AN: I hope that you like this chapter. I sort of made Hagrid a bit smarter and the adult Dursleys scream less than in the original story. I am truly sorry for those who are waiting for me to update my other stories, the reason for not updating is because I have a major mental block. So please forgive me and please don't yell at me. So please review and tell me what you think.

To those anonymous reviewers:

**TheTenthCaptain-** Thanks for your review. No, I won't be sending any soul reapers to Hogwarts.

**Silverchildakami-** Thanks for your review.

**AFD-** Thanks. I am glad that you like it.

The summary of the next chapter- Hagrid takes Ukitake shopping in Diagon Alley. And later on, Ukitake's past is going to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ukitake was following Hagrid through the wizardry alley that they had just entered. They had to pause when a coughing fit over took Ukitake and Hagrid was very concerned about him, but Ukitake waved him off and said it was nothing to worry about. When they finally reached the bank, Ukitake was very surprised that there were such things as goblins. When they were about to enter the bank, Ukitake read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_Interesting. I think that the Soul Society should have a warning like this, for the Twelfth Barrack so that the new soul reapers would to stay away from it for their own safety_, Ukitake thought to himself.

But when the goblin at the teller asked, "Key, please?"

Ukitake was surprised to find out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had his vault key since his parents died; it made him wonder if there was anything that this Headmaster had that was his. But that was for another time. Ukitake was shocked at the amount of gold that his parents had left him. Once they had exited the bank, Hagrid left Ukitake at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get his school uniforms, so he could a pick me up drink as he looked a bit green from the cart ride in Gringotts.

That was where Ukitake met Draco Malfoy, who was a spoil little brat that Ukitake would not feel guilty if he became one of Mayuri's experiments. Normally, Ukitake would not have those type of thoughts as he was one of the gentlest, kindest and more caring captain in the Soul Society, but there are a few people that just get on his nerves like that. It was rare, but it does happen.

After that, Hagrid showed up and escorted him to the bookstore, where Ukitake got his school textbooks and few extras that he thought that he would be needing. Then he went into the store that sold trunks for school and Ukitake got a two compartment trunk with a feather light charm for easy carrying. When he left the store, Ukitake found out that Hagrid already got his potions ingredients and things that he would be needing at school. After much arguing, Hagrid finally agree to let Ukitake pay him back for the stuff.

After exiting Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382B.C. Ukitake discovered that Hagrid had brought him, a birthday present, which was a beautiful snowy owl with amber colored eyes. Ukitake thanked Hagrid over and over again, because the only people who gave him anything was Dudley and his group of friends.

Looking carefully at the owl, Ukitake said, "You are so beautiful, a beauty like you should be named Yuki. Do you like that?"

Yuki hooted which Ukitake took as a yes, that she does like the name. Ukitake smiled, he knew that Dudley would get a kick out of meeting her.

"Well, Harry, this is where I leave ya. Here is yur train ticket that will get ya to Hogwarts." Hagrid handed him a ticket, which Ukitake put in his pocket, so he won't lose it. "I'll see ya at Hogwarts. Stay well."

With that Ukitake made his way back to Privet Drive, hopefully where the Dursleys was. If not, well he will figure something out.

**(Scene Break)**

_Headmaster's Office_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the four heads of houses were just talking about the upcoming school year and what to expect from it. When Hagrid entered the office. Everyone paused in what they were talking about to hear what just happened.

"Ah, Hagrid how was your time with young Harry?" Albus asked Hagrid cheerfully.

Hagrid sighed before he answered, "His aunt and uncle tried to stop Harry from coming or receiving the letters, but his cousin was very happy about it. Also, I found out that Harry is sick."

"Sick?" Albus asked alarmed as he ignored the snort from Professor Snape when he heard this.

Giant tears started running down his face and into his beard as he told him what he knew of it, "There's something wrong with his lungs as poor Harry keeps having coughing fits. According to his cousin, his aunt and uncle won't take him to the healers as they kept saying that a freak does not need to go to the healers."

Hagrid then walked out of the office, crying. Leaving the Headmaster and the four professors stunned at what they had just heard. Albus suddenly felt a killing intent directed at him. Turning to the source which was none other, Professor McGonagall glaring at him with a glare that would have made Professor Snape jealous of. After a moment of silence, Professor Snape opened his mouth and said, "I bet that Potter was faking it the whole time. That Potter is nothing, but an attention seeking…"

Snape trailed off, when he felt like death was hanging over him, as he saw Professor McGonagall glaring at him, too. Wisely, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout fled the room before she exploded. Snape was reminded that Professor McGonagall was very much feared as she ripped into him and the Headmaster. He never did see the Headmaster looked this scared before.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two weeks since Ukitake got back from Diagon Alley and he was sitting in bed as he was recovering from a coughing attack that weaken his body yet again. He was reading one of his schoolbooks that he has left considering Dudley coming in his bedroom and taking some of his books to read. Thankfully, Dudley brings them back in the same condition as they were taken. Suddenly, he felt three familiar spiritual pressures heading towards him.

When the spiritual pressures were right at his doorstep, Ukitake carefully got out of bed and looked out of his window and sure enough there was the Head Captain, Captain Unohana, and his best friend, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku standing at his doorstep.

Making his way downstairs, he opened the door as he was the only one there at the time. As the rest of the family was gone to town for the day.

"Hello, Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Unohana, Shunsui. Its good to see you all, again. Why don't you come in and sit down?" Ukitake directed them to the living room.

Shunsui could not take it anymore as he picked up Ukitake and tried to squeeze the life out of him. As he was crying, he said, "I'm so sorry for not saving you from being killed. Please forgive me, Jushiro?"

Finally, Shunsui set Ukitake down and Ukitake told them, "Its none of your fault that I was killed. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. There is nothing to forgive, Shunsui."

Before Shunsui could say anything else, the Head Captain said, "Its good to see you again, Ukitake. Its like that I just found one of my sons again. How is life going for you, Jushiro?"

Ukitake shifted around for a bit, before answering, "Well, I was born as Harry James Potter to Lily and James Potter and apparently I am a wizard that could do magic, their version of Kido. About the time I was one year old, some mad man named Voldermort, came and killed them. He then tried to kill with a killing curse that was unblockable, but somehow it back fired and destroyed his body and it gave me this scar," Ukitake pushes up his bangs to show them the lightning bolt scar. "No one knows how I survived, but I just learned that I am very famous for surviving it and defeating the Dark Lord. I think that because I was a former soul reaper had something to do with me surviving.

"Since then, I was sent here to live. Its not that bad, but my aunt and uncle really don't like me that much. And I still have tuberculosis…" Ukitake was unable to finish as Retsu shot out of her seat and demanded that he laid down, so she can examine him.

So while Retsu was examining him, Shunsui and Head Captain Yamamoto filled him in on what happened after he was killed and what happened after the war. Ukitake was surprised that not only Shunsui did his own paperwork, but he also did the paperwork for the Thirteenth Company as well.

After Retsu was done with examining him, she told him to take it easy and make sure that he did not push himself too much. But the tuberculosis seemed to be less than before when he was a soul reaper. So that was good news. Ukitake told them all about what he knew about the Wizardry World, but it was not much as he just found out about it almost two weeks ago.

After showing the Head Captain, Yuki his snowy owl, Yamamoto preformed Kido on her that will aloud her to travel to the Soul Society and back to him without any trouble and also she would be able to get in the Soul Society on her own without any help. Ukitake told the Head Captain that even though he is still alive in the World of the Living, he will continue his responsibilities as a captain no matter what.

Shunsui started jumping up and down like a little kid who was told that they could have candies any time that they wanted. It was a couple of hours later when they left, Retsu promising to send some medicine to help with condition and Shunsui also promising to either write to him every week or come and visit him whenever he has time to or was aloud to.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two days, since the visit and as promised the paperwork for the Thirteenth Company had arrived along with hundreds of letters and gifts from friends and admirers. It was a very nice thought that everyone was still thinking of him. Thankfully, he was strong enough to deal with the paperwork.

When Ukitake was reading the letters or in the case of the letter that was sent by his vice captain(s), which he had a very hard time reading it because apparently, they were crying when they wrote the letter as tears pretty much covered the letter and made it almost impossible for him to read it. But he got the meaning of it that they were very, very happy to have him as their captain again even though he could not be with them until he died of age. When he read Yachiru's letter, he could not help, but laugh, because she demanded to know when her personal candy supplier was coming back.

After he was done reading all of his letters, he began writing them back or in Yachiru's case, send her some of the candy that he bought in Diagon Alley. Thankfully, Yuki only had to fly a short distance, before teleporting into the Soul Society with the letters. (AN: I really do wish that I have Yuki for myself as she would make sending letters a whole lot easier and cheaper, too.) According to his vice captain(s) **(AN: I really need help, I don't know the name or names of Ukitake's vice captains. So if someone would tell what their names are, I thank you very much.)**, his fan girl club have built an alter in his honor. That was one thing that he did not need to know. No matter who he had to face in his past, there is nothing more scarier than his fan girl club. It was the very reason that Isshin disappeared from the Soul Society to live in the world of the living.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry, it took so long to update this story. I hope that you can forgive me. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

Ukitake was sitting in a compartment in the back of the train, when he finally noticed that the platform was more crowded than was before when he first arrived. It was very easy to find the platform as it seems that he could sense magic which is similar to spiritual pressure, so he was able to find the wall between platforms ten and nine. How on earth the magical people think that non magical person won't notice young children running at the wall and disappear is a mystery. Maybe they got wards to stop that from happening. It was official, wizards and witches has no common sense at all.

Ukitake tied his long black hair back so he could read without having it fall in his face all the time. There are times that he missed his white, but you have make due with what you have. He was traveling without Yuki this time as she is off delivering his captain's paperwork to his barracks. Weekly, he would receive letters from his vice captain, Rukia and his two third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaroo Kotsubaki and from everyone else in his company and from others in other companies. It was good to hear from them again.

He can picture his best friend, Shunsui hiding from his vice captain while trying to skip out of doing paperwork. He was remembering all of the good times that he had with his friends at the Soul Society, when the door opened and two identical red haired twins came in with their trunks behind them.

"Can we come in…" Twin 1 said.

"Or is this compartment full?" Twin 2 asked.

Ukitake laughed for a moment, before saying, "No, you two can come in. Its just me in here. By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Fred Weasley and this handsome one is my twin, George," Fred introduced themselves to him.

George then asked, "Who are you?"

Ukitake shook their hands as he introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you two."

Fred and George looked like someone had told them the ultimate prank when they heard his name. Fred asked, "Can we see your scar?"

"Sure," Ukitake said as he pulled back his bangs and showed them the faded lightning bolt scar. On the second visit, they noticed that there was a soul fragment imbedded in his famous scar. It turned out that Ukitake was in fact really dead, but the soul fragment was holding his chains of Fate together. Once, they got rid of it, they turned his body into a Gigia for him to use.

"If you two can not tell anyone that I was in this compartment, I would appreciate it very much," Ukitake asked of them.

"Sure thing, Harry," Fred said.

"We will not tell a living soul about you," George said before they left to find their friend, Jordon Lee.

Ukitake put his book away as he was getting sleepy and he knew that his body needed rest as when he arrives at Hogwarts it is going to be very stressful on him and his body. And plus people are less likely to wake a sleeping person. It was just plain rude.

**(Scene Break)**

Fred and George woke Ukitake up, by saying that they were almost there at Hogwarts and he needed to change into his uniform. As the train slowed down, the twins told him to follow a giant man that goes by the name of Hagrid. He is the one to lead the first years to Hogwarts. Finally, the train slowed down to a stop and Ukitake got off.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud voice called. Ukitake thought that this Hagrid was about as tall as Kenpachi Zaraki, but Hagrid did not have the blood thirsty nature about him. He seems to have a friendly caring aura about him. Ukitake looked forward to getting to know him. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! You don't want to fall! Firs' years follow me!"

The path that they followed Hagrid down was quite slippery as it rained before they arrived and a few first years stumped over things like loose stones and tree roots as they could not see in the dark too well.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid shouted over his shoulder as he made sure that everyone was there. "jus' round this bend here."

The sight was truly amazing to see. They could see candles flickering in almost every window that they could see. Words couldn't describe the sight in front of them. Most of them were speechless. Ukitake could sense lots of magic humming, the magic was comforting. It was like it was welcoming them personally.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called while he pointed to a small fleet of little wooden boats sitting in the water close to the shore. Ukitake hoped that the boats are stronger than they looked, because he did not know how to swim at all. Sure, he went to the beach with the other soul reapers, he just waded in the water and he did not go where it was deep. He stayed in the shallow part.

Finally, the boats came to the docks and they got off. The place that they were in was a large dark tunnel that seemed to be underneath the stone castle. They followed Hagrid and his lamp; thankfully it was light, through the tunnel and up a flight of marble stairs. They stopped when they had reached the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? No one got lost?" Hagrid asked as he made sure that he got everyone, before raising his gigantic fist and knocked at least three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately and who Ukitake assumes to be Professor McGonagall stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said as she pulled the door wide and motion for the first years to follow her into the room. The entrance hall had that type of old beauty to it that took your breath away. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small, empty chamber that was connected to the hall. It seemed to be quite small compared to the barracks of the First Company.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at them. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Grand Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because; your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in you house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment. Please wait here while I'm gone." With that Professor McGonagall left through another door. When the Professor left, whispers broke as the first years were arguing about the sorting process.

"Are you alright?" A brushy haired girl asked Ukitake.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for asking," Ukitake politely replied. He knew that he looked pale as he just recovered from a coughing fit that took a real toll on his body. He knew that he was a bit weak looking, but he was sure that he would make it through the night.

Professor McGonagall had returned and then simply stated, "Form a line and follow me."

The Great Hall was simply breath taking. Thousands of lit candles were floating above them, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky making you feel that the was no roof, there were four long table with a house symbol above them, and in front of them was the teacher's table. But between them was a four legged stool with an old looking wizard's hat on it. Its brim opened and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone burst into applause when the hat finished its song and bowed to each of the house tables. Professor McGonagall began calling out names and then the first year got sorted. After waiting ten minutes, Professor McGonagall finally called his name.

"Potter, Harry."

Ukitake set up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall then set the Sorting Hat on his head. The last thing, he saw that everyone was standing up as they were trying to get a good look at him.

"_Hmm, what an interesting you have here, Harry Potter or should I call you Ukitake Jushiro."_

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about you have learned while going through my head, please." Ukitake politely stated to the Sorting Hat. All of the sudden, Ukitake began coughing. But thankfully, it did not last long. What he could see, the professors tensed up when he began coughing, but they relaxed when it did not last long.

"_Don't worry; I can not reveal what I find out in your head to anyone. From what I saw, I would believe that the best house would be…HUFFLEPUFF!" _

The Sorting Hat was lifted off of his head and he saw that the Great Hall was totally silent as no one could believe that the Boy-Who-Lived was just sorted into the house of outcasts. But soon, the hall was filled with clapping from the Hufflepuff table as Ukitake walked over to the table and sat down by a red hair girl. The people closest to him, welcome him into the Hufflepuff house as the sorting continue.

As soon as the other first years were being sorted. Everyone in the hall became silent as the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome!" The Headmaster greeted them. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, the Headmaster sat back down in his chair, while everyone else was clapping and cheering. Ukitake politely clapped before he looked back at the table to find it full of food.

**(Scene Break)**

When the deserts had disappeared and the whole hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood up.

"I just want to say a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I just have a few start- of -term notices to announce to you." The Headmaster said.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and a few of our older students would do very well to remember that and keep it in their mends as well," The Headmaster paused in the announcements as his blue eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been requested by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind all of you that the use of magic between classes in the corridors is forbidden. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the school term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch to sign up for the try outs. And finally, I must tell you that for this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds and is forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There were a few of the students who laughed, but Ukitake could tell that the Headmaster was being serious and was not just saying that as a joke. He does not understand why would someone laugh at that.

Then the Headmaster cried out, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The golden ribbon that came out of the Headmaster's wand, twisted into words and they sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished singing the song at different times. The Weasley twins were the last to finish as they were singing a funeral march.

The Headmaster wiped his eyes and said, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all that we can do here! And now it is time for bed. Off you trot!"

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants me to escort to the hospital wing to see what we can do about your tuberculosis. I'm Professor Sprout and I am the head of Hufflepuff and if you have any problems, dear, don't be afraid to come to me for help," Professor Sprout said to Ukitake.

When they entered the hospital wing, Ukitake was introduced to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse in charge of the hospital wing. She had him lay down on one of the beds as she began waving her wand and casting spells on him. After a while, she finally stopped and said, "I have good and bad news. The good news, I can cure you of the tuberculosis, but the bad news is that whatever damage that lungs received over the years can't be healed. But for this to happen, I will have to keep you over night here."

Ukitake finally found his voice as he repeatedly thanked Madam Pomfrey over and over. He had lost hope that he will ever be free from tuberculosis, but finally with magic, it can be cured. He did have a feeling that Captain Retsu Unohana would kill anyone for the cure. He would have to write her as soon as possible.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Bleach. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please do not try to sue me as I am not really worth that type of effort. But please just read this chapter and write a review for it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ukitake had just sent out the letters to his friends in the Soul Society with wonderful news and not so wonderful news. In the same letter to Captain Unohana, he sent the name of the potion and where to find it and its ingredients to her as he knew that she would probably come personally and asked with that scary as hell smile if she could have the cure for tuberculosis and probably scare everyone who would meet her. He even wrote a letter to Mayuri, because the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor has the same spiritual pressure in the back of his head that was the soul fragment that was logged in his scar. And he wrote a report to the Head Captain Yamamoto about the same thing and sent back some of the paperwork that he had finished. And he did not forget the bag of candy for Yachiru. Thank Kami for feather light charms or Yuki would not be able to carry everything.

Ukitake met a few of his dorm mates and they were nice to him, but a bit wary around him. Ukitake found a good friend in Justin Finch-Fletchley and they seemed to hit it off right away. The good thing about being in Hufflepuff was that no one stuck their noses into other people's business unless they thought that person would do something very dangerous and stupid.

All of the Hufflepuff first years gathered around a prefect who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. When everyone was there, Cedric exclaimed, "Since you all are first years and don't know your way around the castle. I will lead you guys to whatever classes you may have. But for now, please follow me to the Great Hall and try to memorize the way there."

As they were led to the Great Hall, the girls introduced themselves to Ukitake and the boys. When they reached the Great Hall, there was already food waiting for them on the tables. Ukitake sat down in the middle of the table and began putting fruit, toast with a bit of jam on it, and other healthy food and he finally got his tea for the morning. Tea to Ukitake was coffee to an American.

Finally after a half of an hour, Professor Sprout handed out their time tables. And they had charms with the first year Ravenclaws.

"Okay, you guys have charms with Professor Flitwick. He is a wonderful teacher who makes the class interesting and exciting. Now, if you would follow me, I will lead you to his classroom," Cedric said.

Hannah raised her hand and asked, "Would you get into trouble for being late for your own class, Cedric?"

Cedric chuckled and told them, "Not really as the Professor knows that I'm helping you guys out."

"Thank you for your help, Cedric," Ukitake thanked him and the other first year students followed his example and thanked Cedric.

_**(Scene Break)**_

"I do not believe it," Shunsui muttered as he read the letter that came from his best friend Ukitake. "I just do not believe it. I am so happy for him. To be finally free of his illness. It's a pity that they could not heal the damage to his lungs. But I am still very happy for Ukitake."

Retsu Unohana nodded as she looked through the cure for tuberculosis and began to wonder if the wizardry world had more cures for things that could not be healed with their techniques. Suddenly, a loud cry of happiness sounded through the Soul Society.

Shunsui chuckled as he shook his head. He said to his friend, "It seems that the Thirteenth Company just finished reading their letter. I wonder if they are going to celebrate tonight?"

Retsu added, "It seems that Ukitake had discovered the origin of that soul fragment at his school. Head Captain Yamamoto ordered Mayuri to take care of it and assets the damages to the Professor's own soul as well."

Shunsui nodded and then said, "Mayuri got most of those annoying soul fragments destroyed already, but it seems that there is one that they just can't seem to find. Knowing Mayuri, he would probably capture this soul and torture it for its location. But I don't seem to be able to pity it though. In my mind, this Voldemort deserves it."

Retsu nodded, before the door opened and her vice Captain stuck her head in and said, "I apologize for interrupting you, Captain Unohana and Captain Kyoraku, but a large group of soul reapers from the Eleventh Company are headed this way as there was the traditional fighting and we need help."

"I do wish that Captain Zaraki would not allow this to continue. Maybe I should have a talk with him after this is done," Retsu sighed as she got up and went to help the other healers with the injured.

"Suddenly, I pity Zaraki," Shunsui said as he settled back down.

"Please go back to your duties, Captain Kyoraku," Retsu's voice floated into the room.

"Damn," Shunsui muttered as he went back to his barracks.

_**(Scene Break)**_

It has been since Ukitake arrived at Hogwarts. And he was having a wonderful time. He finished his homework and his paperwork in time to have some spare time to look through the library. It was wonderful to not have a coughing fit as the library is literally covered with dust. But he did notice that he had to take it easy or he would have shortness of breath, but that was alright with him. Ukitake made himself known as the kindest person in Hogwarts as he had taken to helping anyone and everyone out. It did not matter which house they belonged to. Ukitake told some Gryffindor red head that was in the same year as him that he did not care which house; he made friends from as they were all human. What he did not know and it was probably better that he did not know, that he already was forming a fan club among the female population and even a few from the male population already joined the club.

The only thing exciting happened during the week was the disappearance of Professor Quirrell. Everyone was not too worry as they all believe that the paranoid Professor must have heard a rumor that the vampire knew where he was and he made a run for it. Ukitake knew that the rumor was false as about four days ago; he felt the spiritual pressure of Captain Mayuri chasing the Professor around the castle and then dragging the man back with him to the Soul Society.

Now, it was the time for the first years Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws to have DADA class. Walking in, they found the Headmaster sitting behind the Professor's desk waiting for them to arrive with a kind grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Welcome," The Headmaster exclaimed as everyone sat down. This was going to be interesting.

**OMAKE**

Professor Quirrell was making his rounds as Professor and making sure that no student was out and about as it was passed their curfew, when someone stepped out of the shadows in front of him.

"W-w-who ar-r-e y-y-ou?" Professor Quirrell stuttered as he pointed his wand to the intruder with a shaky hand.

The intruder smiled and it scared the poor, poor Professor even more and even the Dark Lord that was in the back of his head had a feeling of doom coming down on his.

'_Run fool, run!_' Voldemort thought. The man did not need to be told twice as he took off running in the opposite direction.

"How annoying!" Mayuri sneered as he preformed kido and trapped his new test subject, so it would not get away.

It was then that Professor Snape turned the corner and stopped at the site in front of him. A crazy looking man was dragging Quirrell behind him. The two men stopped and stared at each other.

Then Professor Snape said, "I see nothing. I know nothing. Just make sure whatever you do to him will be painful."

Mayuri nodded once and left the castle uninterrupted and made his way back to his lab.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Thirteenth Captain**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

_L__ast Time…_

_The only thing exciting happened during the week was the disappearance of Professor Quirrell. Everyone was not too worry as they all believe that the paranoid Professor must have heard a rumor that the vampire knew where he was and he made a run for it. Ukitake knew that the rumor was false as about four days ago; he felt the spiritual pressure of Captain Mayuri chasing the Professor around the castle and then dragging the man back with him to the Soul Society._

_Now, it was the time for the first years Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws to have DADA class. Walking in, they found the Headmaster sitting behind the Professor's desk waiting for them to arrive with a kind grandfatherly smile on his face._

_"Welcome," The Headmaster exclaimed as everyone sat down. This was going to be interesting._

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Soul Society..._

Everyone was making sure that they stayed well away from the Twelfth Company as high pitched screams were coming from the barracks. Apparently, Mayuri was taking great pleasure torturing the so called Dark Lord for the locations of his soul pieces. For the first time in the history of the Soul Society, nobody felt sorry or any pity for the soul (Voldemort) as he was the reason that Ukitake did not have any parents in the World of the Living.

And speaking of parents, Avalon, the European Soul Society had transferred both Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter to the Seireitei as their son is the Captain of the Thirteenth Company and it only seemed right to have the family together…well, almost.

Soon, the Soul Society, especially the Eleventh Company learned not to piss off Lily as she knew how to get revenge in the best way. She took the position of a teacher in the academy.

James Potter became a seated officer in the Eighth Company and is often helping his Captain escape the demon known as paperwork. Poor Nanao had now two men to chase after, but thankfully Lily found out what was happening and hunted down James herself.

The expressions on Lily and James' faces when they found out about their son were priceless.

Flashback

Lily Maria Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter were kneeling in front of the Head Captain Yamamoto as they just arrived at the Seireitei, waiting for orders. Almost all of the thirteen captains were there in the Meeting Hall. Some of them were shifting from one foot to another like they wanted to do something.

"Do you know why you two were transferred to the Seireitei?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as he peered down to the two new Shinigamis kneeling in front of him.

"No, we don't, sir!" Both Lily and James answered immediately. They were both very nervous and tense.

Personally, Yamamoto wants to witness their expressions to this news. You will have to ignore that Yamamoto has hidden cameras behind him, recording everything, so he can laugh at their expressions later when no one is around.

"It's because of your son," Yamamoto simply said. He could see that some of the Vice Captains had a video camera in their hands and were recording this as well. Apparently, he was not the only one with this thought.

"What about our son!?" James demanded as he began to worry that Avalon just wanted to get them out of the way, so they could do some sick and twist experiment on his.

Suddenly, everyone began to notice a black aura surrounding Lily as she looked up at the Head Captain with a look that could kill. The closest captains were slowly backing away from the angry and pissed off woman in case she explodes.

"If you harm one hair on my son's head, there will be hell to pay," Lily growled out angrily. She did not even notice that her husband was also backing away from her slowly.

"Calm down, Potter and I will explain everything," Yamamoto demanded, hoping that she does calm down. Even he knows not to get between a mother and her child as that will be very dangerous to do. And the Head Captain began to explain everything.

**(Scene Break)**

_A little while later…_

Both Lily and James look like they were about to faint from what they had just learned. Their son was the reincarnation of Jushiro Ukitake, the Captain of the Thirteenth Company, and that he remembers his past life, when that should not be possible.

"I believe it, yet I can't," Lily muttered to herself as she sat down on the floor. She did not even know that Harry… well, Ukitake or whoever was that sick. But she was glad that he was healed.

THUNK!

Lily looked beside her at her husband, only to find him passed out unconscious. Apparently, James could not handle the truth and his poor simple brain overloaded and he fainted. Which, later he would deny that he ever fainted and insist that he passed out like a real man does.

"Can we send him a letter to him?" Lily asked with hope in her eyes. It hurt both James and her that they could not connect their son or at least see if he was alright. And plus, she needed to have her son know that his godfather, Sirius Black was innocent and that he was not supposed to go to the Dursleys.

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded and said, "Yes, you may. But now, we will have to figure out where you two best go."

End of Flashback

Lily and James both watch Yuki, Ukitake's owl, fly off into the distance with paperwork and letters from their fellow Shinigami and along with their letter. Hopefully, everything will turn out alright.

**(Scene Break)**

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Ukitake and the rest of the first years of the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs walked out of the Defense against the Dark Arts that was taught by the Headmaster. After the class, Ukitake's hand was cramping slightly from keeping up with taking notes, which was a lot, but thankfully after being alive for as long as Jushiro, one can learn to take notes as fast as someone else speaks. It was a talent that Jushiro was proud to have. Jushiro had at least a dozen pages filled with notes, since the Headmaster has so much information about the subject. But it must be hard for the Headmaster to run the school, teach years one through seven, and do whatever other jobs he has at the Ministry.

"Wow, I'm just so happy about having someone like Headmaster Dumbledore teach us. But it's a pity that I could not write everything that the Headmaster said down. I just could not write fast enough," Hermione whined as she looked through her incomplete notes.

Ukitake smiled at her and told her, "Hermione, you can copy off of my notes during Study Hall after lunch, if you want."

Hermione turned slowly to face Jushiro and looked she was about to drop down to her knees and worship him. Hermione asked in a small, yet hopeful voice, "Can I?"

"Of course. I am always happy to help my fellow students in anyway possible," Jushiro told her as he dutifully ignore her hero worship expression.

Suddenly, Hermione squealed with happiness as she hugged him, while saying thank you over and over again. Then she let go of him and made her way over to the Gryffindor table to eat her lunch as they entered the Great Hall.

As Jushiro sat down next to Justin, he began filing his plate with healthy food. Justin spoke up, "It looks like that your fan club just got one more member joining."

Jushiro stopped what he was doing as he turned to Justin with a pale face, and asked in a fearful voice, "What fan club?"

The one thing that scares Jushiro the most in his life was fan girls and their clubs. The fan girls are very dangerous and deadly if or when they feel that their object of affection (cough obsession cough) was being threatened in some way or another. They are like the ultimate fighting force, a bunch of unbeatable fighters. Before he was killed, Jushiro was lucky enough to have the protection of the Thirteenth Company from his stalkers.

Justin nodded as he continued to eat his lunch and talked in between mouthfuls of food, "Yeah, there are also rumors going around that your fan club will soon over take Cedric's fan club and that also, in one of the many abandon classrooms in Hogwarts, is turned into the Headquarters of your fan club, complete with pictures on the wall."

Jushiro groaned in distress as Cedric patted his back in pity, telling him that he knows how he was feeling. It seemed that Jushiro can't go anywhere without having a fan club for him popping up.

**OMAKE**

Filch, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Sprout all stared in shock and horror at what they were witnessing. In front of them were one of the biggest groups of students of all ages, gathered together. While that itself mist not be so unusual, but it was what they were doing that made it both strange and scary.

In the middle of the abandon classroom was one of the biggest alters, that they have ever seen. On the top of the alter, was a picture of Harry Potter smiling. And that was not all; there were pictures of Harry all over the room and the walls. The group was sitting and surrounding the alter like they were worshipping Harry.

Slowly as one, this was very creepy to witness, all of the students (and Moaning Myrtle) turned to look at the professors with a craze look in their eyes. It was like they were promising unimaginable pain if they did anything to their room.

Quickly, Snape shut the door as it scared him at what he was witnessing. Now, instead of hating Potter, he pitied him. This was clearly the Headquarters of the Harry Potter Fan Club.

"I wonder how they got all of those pictures of Harry," Headmaster Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"That poor, poor boy," Professor Sprout said as Filch nodded his head in agreement as he, too, felt pity for Potter.

What none of them noticed that Justin was there and was wearing a Vice President badge on his shirt.

**AN: sorry, that this chapter took soo long to write, I have no excuses to give. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. And hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Thirteenth Captain**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wish that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or follow this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to continue on with writing.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_A Brief Summary about what happen in the previous chapter…_

_Professor Quirrell was kidnapped by Captain Mayuri and Headmaster Dumbledore taken over the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts. Jushiro soon discovers that he has a fan club in Hogwarts, which the caretaker, some of the professors, and the Headmaster came across. And meanwhile, in the Soul Society, Lily and James are able to write and reconnected with their son, who they find out, is the former and now present Captain of the Thirteenth Company._

**(Scene Break)**

_At Gringotts…_

It was a normal day at Gringotts for the goblins, wizards and witches coming and going and treating them like they were dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Demands were being made and goblins wishing death on them. The only wizard that they like was young Harry Potter, who thanked Griphook for his services, treated him with respect, and gave him a tip of five galleons. That alone made young Harry a friend of the goblin nation in their eyes and they respect him and would help him out if needed. It was very rare for someone to treat them like equals. But something about the Potter boy did not seem human from what they could sense and they don't really care about it either.

Suddenly, a very strange man came walking through their doors with a young woman following from behind. They were looked to be from Japan or somewhere near that region. The man has blue hair, his face was covered with black and white make up, and he seemed to be insane. The girl seems to be normal enough, with long black hair that is braided. But what they could sense made them more on guard; they have the same feeling as Potter, but more blood thirsty.

The man walked up the nearest teller and demanded, "I am here to retrieve the Horcrux that you have in one of your vaults! And I want to do this quickly!"

The goblins that heard what the man said stopped what they were doing and stared at him with shock. They had a Horcrux within one of their vaults.

The goblin commanded, "Come with me."

With that the two soul reapers followed the goblin to the office of the Gringotts Manager, Warhead. The goblin, Warhead, looked at the two soul reapers with disgust and asked, "Why do you claim that a Horcrux is within my bank's walls, human?"

Mayuri sneered, "We're soul reapers and its our job to deal with these type of things. So hand it over or you will be my new lab rat! I don't have time to waste, you know!"

Warhead paled a lot when he heard that they were soul reapers; that changes everything. He heard legends about them, but he never thought that he would see them in person.

"I will let retrieve it as soon as we find it. That could take…" Warhead said trying to calm the man in front of him.

But Mayuri interrupted, "We know where it is. The Horcrux is in the Lestrange Family Vault."

Warhead nodded his head and said, "Well, lets get going then."

**(Scene Break)**

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Jushiro was in his dorm room by himself as his roommates were playing games down in the common room. He did not mind that he was not with them as he has paperwork that he needs to finish and letters to write. He had already finished his homework. Besides, he is almost done with the last letter with news on what's going on here at Hogwarts.

He was asking permission from the Head Captain if he could stay in the Soul Society during the summer as he had somehow received a very short letter from his Aunt that they (meaning Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley) were moving out of the country and would be gone by the time he comes back from his school for the summer. And they did not even give him the address that they were moving to.

Jushiro is lucky to have somewhere to go during the summer months and now he would be able to see everyone. But he will have to make sure that he stocks up on candy, so he can give them out.

Jushiro thought back to earlier that day, when he was stopped in the middle of the hallway that was leading towards the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape, by a red head that was around the same age as he was. The boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Jushiro would not being friends with him, but Ron began insulting him, his house, and everything else. Ron basically said that he, Jushiro, was a weak coward and that he is in the wrong house and that Gryffindor was the best. Jushiro responded by saying that no house is the best as they were all equal and balance each other out. It was then that Ron took out his wand and tried to curse him, but Professor Snape caught him and gave him a month's detention. There was one thing that he hated the most and that was bullies. He was bullied in the academy before Shunsui befriended him.

He just hope that everything would go okay this school year.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but that is all that I got for now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Also, I am sorry about taking so long to update this story. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Thirteenth Captain**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach and of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, faved, and or followed this or any of my other stories.

**Chapter 8**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

*James' writing*

**(Scene Break)**

_In Soul Society…_

"Captain Kurotsuchi, please give your report about your mission in The World of the Living?" Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, the Captain Commander and the Captain of the First Division, ordered.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the Twelfth Division and the President of the Department of Research and Development, stepped forward from the line of captains. Mayuri looked extremely pleased and smug with himself. After all, what the Dark Lord did to his soul is a very new discovery for Mayuri.

Mayuri began his report, "I have collected all of the fragments of the soul of Tom Riddle. Putting the fragments back together is a bit of a challenge, but it will be done."

Captain Yamamoto nodded, "Yes, let me know as soon as possible when you put Riddle's soul back together. Hell is quite eager in getting their hands on his soul. And to my understanding, Hell has a special place for people for Riddle."

All of the Captains and vice captains shuddered in fear of Hell having a special place for Tom Riddle, that alone will give them nightmares by just thinking about it. They were just extremely happy that interactions with Hell is extremely rare and that they will never have to step foot in that place. It is truly a place of horrors and nightmares.

After that, the rest of the captains gave their reports on how things are running in their divisions and what they should improve. Rukia, the vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division, was recording the meeting for Jushiro to watch when it will be possible. As it was found out, by Mayuri that the devices like soul pagers and cell phones don't work around magic. Mayuri had found that out when he broke (read: destroyed a good portion of it) into Malfoy's mansion to get the diary. It was driving Mayuri crazy (well crazier than usual) he is trying to make cell phones and soul pages work around magic. That way, Rukia can send recordings of Captain Meetings to Jushiro, so he can keep updated with things in the Soul Society.

Ever since the discovery of Jushiro being alive and still has all of his memories of his past life as a Soul Reaper, it seems that a huge weight and cloud of depression and gloom was lifted from the Soul Society. And everyone seems to be more cheerful and everything seems to a bit brighter.

**(Scene Break)**

_In Hogwarts…_

Jushiro's gift at note taking has become legendary at Hogwarts. Ever since giving Hermione a copy of his notes, everyone began wanting a copy of his Defense against the Dark Arts notes. And because of that, Jushiro became really good with performing the duplicating spell. And also because of the amount of people asking for a copy of his notes, he began to raise funds in order to buy new and safer brooms for the new first years to use in their lessons. They would be able to replace the replace the brooms that are too dangerous to use. When other students heard what he was doing, those who were in clubs began doing the same, offering their services for a cheap price.

Now, Jushiro was getting some fruit for his breakfast, when Yuki flew down and dropped a letter by his plate. Ignoring the letter for now, he gathered some bacon to give Yuki. Finally, after Yuki was fed, he opened the letter, only to discover that it's from his parents, Lily and James Potter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you are really Jushiro Ukitake, but I gave birth to you, so you will always be Harry to me and your father._

_*Yeah, but finding out that you are so much older than us is a bit of shock. But I don't really care about that, you are still my son. But I do have one very important question: do you prank?*_

_Please ignore your father, like I do when he is being an idiot and please don't start pranking anyone, I don't need another James in the family. One of him is enough. We are just so happy that we are allowed to contact you through letters. I just want say that we are so very sorry for trusting the wrong person to protect us. If we hadn't, we would be there with you. Anyways, we have discovered that you were raised by my sister, Petunia, instead of your godfather, Sirius Black. We had stated in our Wills that you are not to go to Petunia no matter what. _

_*Mayuri was kind enough to dig up some information, which turned out to be shocking to say the least. We have discovered that your godfather, Sirius in locked up in Azkaban for crimes that he did not commit. Padfoot as known as Sirius was never our Secret Keeper. It was that no good rat, Wormtail as known as Peter Pettigrew.*_

_Peter is not dead, Harry. There is no record of him going on to the afterlife like us. So he is still alive and in hiding probably. And also those stupid fools at the Ministry of Magic never gave Sirius a trial. _

_So please write us back, we would love to know everything about you and what we missed in your life. Things like that._

_With Love,_

_ Mom and dad_

Jushiro set down the letter with care. He was happy to know that Lily and James cared about him even though they know the truth about him. He was happy to get to know his parents, because back when he was still Jushiro Ukitake, he never knew who his parents were and that was sad for him.

It was a good thing that no one could read his letter due to it being written in Japanese. He had found out the hard way that everyone wants to stick their nose into his business all the time. There was no such as privacy for him, but thankfully, none of his fellow Hufflepuffs are that nosy, sure they ask a couple of questions, but they don't pry into his business. And they also often protect him from other students, who believe that it's their right to know every single detail about his life and doings. It was never this bad in Soul Society.

But to find out that his godfather, Sirius Black, was thrown into prison without even a trial was very wrong. That never happened in the Soul Society. Central 46, despite all of its corruption and before Aizen, always given people a trial. He probably will have to write Gringotts or rather Griphook in order to get things going, so Sirius could get a trial. He could not write to anyone in the Ministry of Magic because it would never happen.

**(Scene Break)**

_In Gringotts…_

Griphook could honestly say that he was beyond shocked when he received a letter from a young Harry Potter, asking for help in getting Sirius Black a trial. Since he never got one and he was willing to pay for their help in this matter. So he went to the bank manager to ask what should be done and was told that he should go ahead with this and just charged a low price for doing this for Mr. Potter. If there is one thing that the goblins love just as much as gold, that was causing chaos among the Wizarding World. They would contact Rita Skeeter with this piece of news. Because this is going to be fun to watch. He better make sure that the popcorn is ready.

**AN: I am sorry about the long wait. But I want to ask something: how do you all know when I beginning to write this chapter? Because I am begun writing this chapter, everyone is PMing me, asking for an update for this story. Are you guys spying on me or something?**

**Anyways, please write a review and tell me what you all think of this chapter.**

**Posted: Tuesday May 12, 2015**


End file.
